Party Time!
by Silver Azure
Summary: Max and PJ get invited to an end of the school year shindig, where he plans to gather up his courage and ask Roxanne out at the party but there's some stiff competition for Roxanne's heart. Rated K Plus for some violence and crude humor.


It was a beautiful June day in Spoonerville Junior High, what made it especially beautiful was the fact that the last day of school was just a week away and we all konw what that means;

"SUMMER VACATION!" exclaimed Max at the top of his lungs as he and PJ were walking down the hallway to class.

"Man I can't wait!" exclaimed PJ.

"Sleeping in, skateboarding, watching TV, staying up late...man this gonna be perfect" added Max.

The two were headed to class when they bumped into Roxanne and Stacy, since they were in kindergarten Max has had a major league crush on Roxanne but has yet to unleash his true feelings, he felt a little churn in his stomach when he saw her but was able to compose himself.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Roxanne.

"Hey Roxanne, hey Stacy" replied PJ.

"Did you guys get invited yet?" asked Stacy.

"Invited?" asked Max.

"To Mike Coleman's End-Of-School-Beginning-Of-Summer backyard party" replied Roxanne.

"Nope" said Max.

"Besides, a popular guy like him wouldn't invite us to a party" said PJ.

"Why not?" asked Stacy.

"Well we're not exactly the _coolest _of the _cool_" replied Max.

"You guys are plenty cool an I'm sure he'd invite you" said Roxanne smiling.

"You think so?" asked Max.

"I know so, even Stacy and I are waiting on ivites ourselves" replied Roxanne.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG! _Went the bell, and everyone had hurried to class. Max and PJ made it to class and took their seats. They were in Math class but since it was the week before school ended their teacher decided to let them all hang around and chat with each other until their next class. Out of the corner of his eye Max had noticed a group of students sitting with each other all talking, he overheard the word "_party_" there he saw Mike handing out invitations to his party.

"_Ask him for an invite!_" whispered PJ to Max.

Max had gotten up to ask Mike for an ivnite, but instead of asking him he bumped into the short blond haired dog and knocked him over.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Max.

"Ah, you're good" replied Mike.

Max helped him up.

"Thanks bro, much obliged...hey did I give you an invite to my backyard party?" asked Mike.

"Actually, that's kind of what I wanted to ask you" said Max.

"Say no more, here ya go!" said Mike as he reached into his bookbag and gave Max two envelopes containing party invites to a very ecstatic Max.

"So the party is from six to ten, my address is on the invite. My cousin is going to be for lack of a better term _supervising _the party and he will also be DJ'ing, he's bringing his turntable and a soda fountain!" exclaimed Mike.

"Sounds awesome!" replied Max.

"It's gonna be, can't wait to see you there...just don't forget your invites, now if you'll excuse me I have to go hand out some more invites" said Mike as he headed off to give out invites.

Max ran back to where PJ was sitting and slammed an envelope on his desk;

"BAM! I got us invites!" exclaimed Max.

"Nice dude!" exclaimed PJ as the two of them high fived.

The duo chatted about the party and eventually class ended and the two headed to lunch. In the cafeteria Max and PJ walked to the lunch line as Stacy and Roxanne sat down at a table, while Max and PJ were waiting for their lunch, Roxanne and Stacy were going to eat theirs that they brought from their homes.

"I might ask Roxanne out at the party" said Max confidentially.

"Go for it dude!" exclaimed PJ.

Unfortunately for Max, someone else was attempting the same thing;

Mike walked up to Roxanne and Stacy.

"Hey girls, sorry to bother y'all but Roxanne I need to ask you something" said Mike.

"What's up?" asked Roxanne.

"Well listen, so I've been failing History right? I know you're really good at it and I was wondering..." before Mike could finish, Roxanne cut him off.

"You need a tutor?" asked Roxanne.

"Exactly, it's just I feel that I've a lack of focus in history and I've found the cause" said Mike.

"What is it?" asked Roxanne.

"Well...there's this pretty girl in my class that sits next to me and...well..I was thinking of asking her out to my party"

Stacy jokingly nudged Roxanne.

Roxanne chuckled a bit as she was a little confused by his statement;

"I'm inviting her to my party and...oh here's her invite" said Mike as he handed an invitation to Roxanne.

Roxanne was flattered, her hand shook a little as she took the invitation from Mike's hand.

"Wait a sec, I think there's one for her friend as well" said Mike as he reached into his bag and handed one to Stacy.

"So what do ya say?" asked Mike to Roxanne.

"I...well...um...can I think about it?" asked Roxanne.

"Hey we're only thirteen once right? We gotta have fun!" exclaimed Mike.

"Yeah..but like I said can I think about it? I'll let you know at the party" said Roxanne.

"Don't sweat it, can't wait to see y'all there!" exclaimed Mike as he walked away.

As Mike walked away, Max and PJ sat down at the table with their lunches.

"So did Mike give you girls your invites?" asked Max.

"Yup" said Roxanne twirling her hair with her finger.

"What's the matter?" asked Max.

"Oh...nothing" said Roxanne a little shy as she took a sip from her water bottle.

Stacy chuckled a little and shook her head.

Max felt that it wasn't too much of a big deal and he really didn't want to press Roxanne on her sudden shyness. He just sat there and enjoyed his lunch with his friends.

_(A/N) Hey there was chapter one! I hope you liked it...man watching two hours of Goof Troop can really give a guy some ideas. Also if you're wondering why I included Roxanne and Stacy in the Goof Troop universe, well in the early through mid 90s, Disney had released magazines called Disney Adventures and in these magazines there were comics. One issue in particular which I own had a Goof Troop comic entitled; "My Hero" which featured Max trying to win the heart of Roxanne by setting up perils to rescue her from but to disasterous results. Well good night everybody! Thanks for reading the first chapter. Until next time!_


End file.
